All Around Me
by Charm 4 Sure
Summary: What if when Jess came to Stars Hallow is sister, Natalie, came with.Then a surprise vistor pops in. What will happen? I Suck at summeries. Chapter 2 is up AU READ PLEASE!
1. Meeting The Marianos

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you haven't hear of and plot. **

**AN: This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks. Read and review please!**

**All ARound Me**

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Marianos**

Jess Mariano stepped out of the bus, his uncle Luke was right in front of the steps.

"Jeez, why are you so damn close to bus?" Jess asked.

"Nice to see you too, Jess. Hey Natalie." Luke addressed the girl that followed Jess off of the bus.

"Luke!" Natalie dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally let the older man go and ran a small tan hand through her raven-black hair. "How are you? How's the diner? Found a lady yet?"

"HaHa. I'm fine, the diner's fine. And no." Luke bent down and grabbed his nieces' bags and started walking to the diner.

"Oh, it's lovely here. Isn't lovely here Jessie?" Natalie babbled on about the tiny town.

"Yeah it's just so darn lovely. Nat it's Stars Hallow you take 3 right turns and you end up at the same place." Jess snapped.

"Jessie you're ruining the small town experience for me." Natalie complained.

The two siblings followed their uncle into the diner. A 30-something woman shrieked.

"Yes, finally! Lukey, I need some coffee!" she got up from the table with her coffee mug and moved to the bar. Luke put down Nat's bags and got the pretty girl some coffee.

"Lorelai, this is Jess and Natalie. Jess, Natalie this is Lorelai. The coffee lover."

"Hi! Jessie grab my bags for me. I saw a bookstore and I'm in desperate need of a book."

"I'm not you slave Nat. And I wanna go too." Jess complained. They both grabbed their bags and disappeared behind the curtain.

"So that's Jess. I thought just Jess was coming." Lorelai said.

"At first it was then Natalie's ex came back and Liz just thought that Natalie should come too. Rory would like her. You would too she loves coffee and food just like you two." Luke stated.

"Well, why don't you and Jess and Natalie come over tonight. Sookie will cook and Rory will get to met everybody." Lorelai proposed. Luke agreed to meet up with them at 7:00.

Lorelai smiled and decided to head out. As the door was closing he heard yelling, he drew back the curtain and Natalie and Jess were throwing their clothes at each other and both were laughing.

Natalie threw a skirt at Jess. "Crap, I'm out of clothes. You win Jessie."

"I get the big bed." Jess gloated.

Luke shook his head. _Well at least their Liz's kid. Yeah that explains everything._

**Lorelei's House 6:55**

Natalie knocked on the door and waited with Jess and Luke right behind her. Lorelai opened the door.

"Come in, Sookie just got done cooking." She stepped out of the way and let the 3 walk into the house. They all waited right beside the door.

"Mom!" a voice sounded from the back of the house. Lorelai turned on her heel and went through the hall, kitchen, then a closed door. Behind the door a small girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes was at a desk.

"Oh, hi. I'm Rory." She introduced herself.

"I figured." Jess replied. Natalie rolled her green eyes, "I'm Natalie and this is my older brother, Jess."

Lorelai stepped out of the door and went back into the kitchen.

Jess was walking around Rory's room and picked up a book. Natalie was looking at all the Harvard stuff hanging on the wall.

"So you want to go to Harvard?" Natalie asked. Rory nodded her head. "Do you like to read, Jess?"

"A little." Jess answered

"A little, he's either got his nose in a book or has a book in his back pocket." Natalie rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Jess liked Rory, just like Luke with Lorelai. Natalie smiled to herself and sat on Rory's bed and watched as her brother and Rory talk about books. Fifteen minutes later and Rory, Jess, and Natalie were talking about different books they had read and their thoughts on the plot. Lorelai stepped into her daughters room and saw Natalie stretched on the twin bed with her head in her hands, Rory in the chair cuddling with a pillow, and Jess on the floor.

"The food is ready," Lorelai smiled. Natalie jumped out of Rory's bed and halfway ran to the kitchen, Jess got up from his position and followed is 15 year-old sister. As Rory got up Lorelai walked up, "So, what do you think."

"Natalie is a very hyper teenager and Jess likes to read too." Rory analyzed. The mother and daughter left to go and eat.

Luke. Jess, Natalie, Rory, and Lorelai gathered around the front door and said their goodbyes. Natalie and Jess left before Luke did, he said he had to ask about something in the upstairs bathroom.

"You like her." Natalie taunted Jess as the turned left to Luke's.

"She's nice." Jess shrugged his shoulders. He knew what Natalie was talking about but he didn't want to admit to it.

"You want her, you want to marry her, you want-" Natalie was cut off, "Shut up, Nat," Natalie shook her head. "Okay, Natalie Veronica Mariano- Danes." Natalie gasped.

"You full named me. Well Jess Aaron Mariano. "

"Hey, I like my full name."

Natalie huffed. "You still want her." They had reached the front door to the diner and was heading up to the apartment.

Jess laid in bed and wondered exactly how he felt with Rory. Nat was the only person he could have an entire conversation with, but with Rory it just came naturally. He closed his eyes, he liked her. Without a doubt.

**2 Months later**

Jess was downstairs in the diner, Natalie was eating chocolate pancakes and sitting with the Gilmores. The bell above the door rang, Jess lifted his head. A tiny girl with brown hair and shocking icy blue eyes wearing a pink shirt and a pair of shorts walked in. Jess's eyes grew big.

"Well, Mariano, aren't you going to say hi?" She asked.

Natalie stood up, "Jenna!" She ran and hugged the girl. The girls shrieked. "Jess, why didn't you tell me Jenna was coming?"

"I didn't know."

Jenna let the younger girl go, she started to wall toward Jess, "Still no hi, huh?"

"Hi, Jenna." Jess replied dully. Jenna smirked. "Hello, stranger."

Natalie walked over to Rory and Lorelai. "Who is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Jenna Wells. Jess's ex."

**A/N:Reveiw Please!!**


	2. The Picture and The Confused Fridge

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and thinks to my lovely readers. Dean and Rory are together. I was thinking maybe just a bit of Jess/Jenna or not. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the charcters you've never heard of.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Picture and The Confused Refridgerator**

Jenna followed Jess into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Jess said he wanted to 'talk'.

"I'm going to get straight to the point her, Jenna. Why are you here?" Jess asked.

"Jess… you were in New York, everything was good. We were together, then we broke up, we remained friends, you started dating Jayla, then you just packed your shit and left. You didn't even have the balls to break up with her. You just left, with a note saying how she was going to go far in life and she didn't need you to mess everything up," Jenna's voice rose. "You broke my sister's heart. Jess, Jay is the best. Everybody kept on telling her that you were no good and she stood up for you."

Jess took all this in, Jenna's chest rose up and down from her anger.

"Wow, I'd forgotten your rants" Jess nodded his head. Jenna chuckled, "Jayla is okay. She's dating Mitch, but never mind that . Tell me about the cute little brunette that you were eying."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, what's the story about the two?" Lorelai asked.

Natalie smirked, "Well they met when they were 13, Jenna fell down some steps and Jess helped her up. Friends instantly, around 14 they started dating broke up at 15. Then Jenna's sister, Jayla, shows up -she lives with her dad-. Then her and Jess started dating, Jenna was okay with it. Then me and Jess moved here. I know that he didn't even break up with her face-to-face, he wrote a letter to her. "

Rory's head snapped up as the bell above the door chimed. Dean Forester walked in, he swooped in and lightly kissed Rory.

"Hi. Lorelai, girl whom I've never met before." Dean looked at Natalie.

"This is Natalie." Lorelai said.

"Jess, you broke my belt, you jerk!" Jenna's voice sounded from the stairs.

"Did she just say-" Natalie started.

"Yeah." Lorelai gasped.

Jenna came out behind the curtain holding a piece of her belt. "Natty, your deranged brother broke my new belt What are you guys looking at? Oh, jeez. I tried to take a cigarette away from him so he turned and grabbed my belt… You just hade to be there. And you are?" the bubbly teen asked.

"I'm Dean."

"Rory's boyfriend," Jess, out of nowhere, popped behind Jenna. "You left you purse upstairs." Jenna sighed and followed the cute hooligan back to the upstairs apartment. As the opened the door, Jenna's cell phone started to ring. She ran to her bag and dumped the purses contents onto the floor. She told Jess that she'd be outside in the hallway. Jess looked down at the mess that she had made, he noticed two pictures laying besides her pink wallet. One had a pretty black haired girl with bright blue eyes with her slender arm around Jenna, smirking and Jenna was laughing, the other was the black headed girl in a black _Clash _shirt in a field of yellow daises with a guy behind her kissing her neck. Jess knew this picture well, he'd had the same picture sitting on his dresser two months ago now it was under a pile of crap in a box.

"What are you holding?" Jenna asked. Jess hadn't noticed that she'd came back in.

"Why in the hell do you have this?" Jess turned around and glared at her.

"Jess, chill. I didn't come here to torture you, Jayla knows I'm here but she doesn't know that this is where you are okay. She loved this picture and I didn't want her to have to keep it so I took it off of her hands okay. Now stop being a bitch and tell me more about Dean."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, I've got to go. Mom's making roast." Dean smiled and walked out of the door.

"Such a charming man," Natalie smirked. "So, Lorelai, I know he's my uncle but seriously, what is going on between you and Luke."

Lorelai blushed, "Nothing. He feeds me, keeps coffee for me, and fixes stuff around The Crap Shack."

"The Crap Shack?" Natalie protested. "What kind of name is 'The Crap Shack'?"

"A name that sounded good at the time but if we rename it now it would confuse it and we don't want that." Rory stood up for the house.

"Right, because nothing is more embarrassing than a confused house." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Exactly, once we confused the refrigerator… never been the same since." Lorelai replied.

Luke walked over to the table with a coffee pot in his hand, "Coffee?" Lorelai, Rory, and Natalie held up their cups.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jess sat down on the bridge with a book in his hand, after a while he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up and noticed Rory.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Rory apologized.

"It's okay, I can leave." Jess started to get up.

"No, I don't bite. I believe that we can both stay on the bridge without killing one another." Rory said. She sat down. "So what are you reading?"

"_Please Kill Me._" Jess answered. "What about you?"

"_Howl._" Rory sat there with a book in hand and looking at Jess and thinking how nice it was to talk to him because with Jess it came naturally.


End file.
